


Hidden

by NaGaKi108



Series: NSFW Sanders [3]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Relationships, M/M, NSFW, Not Explicit Rimming, Public Masturbation, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaGaKi108/pseuds/NaGaKi108
Summary: It all starts with Logan hidding in the library, giving himself up to the pleasure of his own imagination.It escalates from there.[Summary changed to fit the new turn the general story turned to. Old summary being ("It was the thrill of the situation; anyone could walk over where he was and actually see what he was doing")]





	1. Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Logan "Masturbates quietly 'cause this is a library" Sanders  
> [A prompt I had on Tumblr!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the thrill of the situation; anyone could walk over where he was and actually see what he was doing.

It was the thrill of the situation; anyone could walk over where he was and actually see what he was doing. The idea made him move his hand faster and bite his lips to stifle a groan.

Logan took a shuddering breath and forced himself to slow down, he didn’t wanted to cum just yet and there was still the risk of someone coming around that part of the library. Don’t get him wrong, Logan was aware that the others didn’t usually came by the library in Thomas’ headspace but there was one particular trait that did came, and it wouldn’t do for Anxiety to find Logan like this, especially because he was the reason Logan was masturbating in the first place.

The bespectacled boy groaned, images of Anx surrounding his mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about the boy pale skin, how he usually bite his lip when he was nervous, the soft little smiles he sometimes showed, his messed up hair after waking up, everything about Anx made Logan feel like burning up. He wanted to mark Anx skin, he wanted to kiss and bite those inviting lips, to watch his face morph up in pleasure, he wanted to be the cause for Anxiety’s messed up hair.

He groaned, bucking up against his hand. If he concentrated enough he could pretend the hand around his dick was Anxiety’s hand. The idea made him bite his lips to avoid letting out a moan.

God, he wanted to feel the boys mouth on his dick, he wanted to look down and see the darker trait on his knees taking his cock in that perfect beautiful and oh so sarcastic mouth.

He was so close; he could feel his own orgasm building up. Logan bit his own hand to avoid his voice rising and jacked off faster. He was too far gone, pictures and images of Anxiety filling his head. He came with a shuddering moan slipping past his lips, and once the high of his orgasm was over he slumped a little against the bookstand. He allowed himself a couple of minutes to calm down and then cleaned up the mess.

There was always that slightly guilty sensation of jacking off while thinking of who could be considered his best friend that left a bad after taste going hand in hand with the relief of his orgasm, but it was addictive and it was the best option. There was no way he would risk losing his best friend for what could be lust or love.

Logan fixed his hair and clothing and left the library with a small smile, glad that once again he hadn’t been found out


	2. Red Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wasn’t stupid.
> 
> He knew Logan was acting weird, he knew the other man was avoiding him, the only real question was why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Virgil gets more than what he bargain for, and at the same time you all get less than what you wanted

Virgil wasn’t stupid.

 

He knew Logan was acting weird, he knew the other man was avoiding him, he knew Logan was spending more time than normal in the library, and he knew that he would never talk even if confronted. That’s why he was currently following Logan and hoping his friend wouldn’t notice.

He noticed Logan’s shoulders relaxing the second he entered the library in the mindspace and waited until his friend was hidden from sight in a row of books to open the heavy library doors and enter as silent as he could. It wouldn’t do for Logan to find him following him.

He tried to make his footfalls as soundless as possible and when he was about to reach the row of books where his friend had disappeared he heard a small groan and a whispered “Virgil”. For a second he felt frozen, how had Logan even figured out he was there? He had been nearly soundless!

Figuring his cover was blown he stepped out on view and stared open mouthed at the scene in front of him.

Logan had his eyes closed, head thrown back against some books, and hand moving over his pants, teasing his hard on and making him buckle slightly.

Virgil felt himself flush, and a hot wave of arousal started pooling on his stomach. He hid behind the row of books again and peked out from between some of the books stacked there. Logan was- but why- his name

Virgil’s head was a mess, his crush was currently jerking off and groaning his name. he needed- he had- He couldn’t stop looking.

A muffled curse made him bite his knuckles to muffle the moan that threatened to escape; with careful movements he took his phone out and put it in such a way that it allowed him to see Logan in the reflection, perfectly in time to see the more logical side take out his dick

 

_ “oh my god he’s bigger than me”  _ His mind screamed at him “ _ he’s long and thick and-oh my god, i need- _ ”

 

He stared at his phone and a wicked -and disgusting, his brain supplied- idea occurred to him. He grabbed the phone again, activated the front camera, and started recording. Who knew when he would have the chance to see Logan like this again? He needed this, if he couldn’t have the real Logan then maybe he could have a recording of it. It was gross, it was non-consensual, it was a violation of the trust his friend had on him. But… wasn’t Logan doing something similar?

His thoughts and self-doubts were interrupted when his friend groaned his name again, this time sounding more out of breath and more growled than moaned. It made Virgil’s head spin, a whimper trying to leave his throat.

He wanted to look, he wanted to be brave enough to go there and suck Logan’s dick, he wanted to go down on him, he wanted to get in four and present, he wanted to beg for Logan to fuck him.

He was so hard it was painful, but he couldn’t get off, not yet, not when Logan was there and would probably find him. He waited until a drawn out moan and the sound of clothes fixing snapped him out of his head; Virgil stared at his phone for a few seconds before grabbing it and running out of the library, trying really hard to get away and fast without making more noise than necessary. He needed to go back to his room, now.

Once he reached the safety of his room he threw himself in bed, digging under it to find the box he kept with his toys and lube. He needed it, and he needed it now.

he stared at his toys and frowned, none of them seemed thick enough. He settled with the idea of fingering himself -after all it had been a while since he last did this- grabbed his headphones and phone, and took out the bottle of lube from the box. With everything ready he put the headphones on and centered his focus on the video.

His eyes stared hungrily at the way Logan’s hand moved, fast and rough, only chasing his pleasure. He groaned, coating his fingers in lube and moving his hand to his ass. A small moan left his mouth when his pointer finger pressed against his entrance. He willed his body to relax, being too keyed up thanks to what his eyes couldn’t stop looking at, and slipped his finger inside himself. It had been a while since the last time he masturbated thanks to everyone being more busy than normal, so he knew he needed more time to actually get used to the sensation.

A frustrated huff left his mouth, the position he was in wasn’t working for him. With only a second of hesitation he flipped over, getting in hands and knees and trying to accommodate his body in the right way for his fingers to reach his backside.

It was slightly easier to reach this way, but it wasn’t deep enough. Virgil sighed, it will have to do until he was loose enough to get one of his toys. He pressed a second finger to his entrance and groaned, the sounds getting created by the lube and his fingers were making the whole situation feel dirtier than it actually was.

He spend a few minutes trying to find his prostate and when he finally found it he let out a yelp, the feeling sudden and unexpected. He pressed against it again and groaned, it felt good but it wasn’t enough. At this point he was fucking himself on his fingers almost desperately. The video was reaching his end, and he had yet to use any of his toys

 

_ “Well, is not like i would be able to” _

 

He had wanted to come for a while now, trying to hold himself and his pleasure back. He pushed his fingers against his prostate again and moaned, feeling lost in the pleasure. He was so close to coming, just a little more-

 

“Verge, I’m coming in”

 

Virgil looked at the door in panic, it was unlocked. He had forgotten to lock it once he got in his room, fuck

 

“W-wai-!”

But it was already too late, on the other side of the open door stood Logan, staring at Virgil with a blush covering most of his face, his mouth open in shock. Virgil was frozen, his fingers still deep in himself, ass up in the air and a shameful flush on his face. There was no way and nowhere to hide now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [don't kill me please]  
> come yell at me on tumblr!  
> https://analogically-prinxiety.tumblr.com


	3. Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO PROOF-READING WE POST AND DIE LIKE EMBARASSED WRITTERS  
> Jesus, guys this was so messy and hard to write. Hopefully this is enough for you all cause im not writting nsfw until at least a month!

Logan Sanders considered himself a being of logic and reason, who hardly ever listened to his instincts unless they where base on a logical conclusion and reaction. It was _reason_ that made him do most of the things he normally did.

In his mind it was logical and perfectly fine to masturbate in a place where no one could see him or hear him during his endeavors. It was also reasonable because it helped with keeping Virgil close without losing his control, and it was a logical course of action if he wanted his friendship with the anxious side to remain as it always had been.

But Logan felt every logical and reasonable part of his mind shut down by the raw lust he felt when he opened Virgil’s door.

Virgil was in his hands and knees in front of him, his round and firm ass up in the air and his asshole clenching down on the three fingers that were deep inside Virgil, his dick was flushed and erect, twitching for moments. Virgil was blushing, breathing hard and sweating, a conflicted expression in his face. He looked incredibly delectable.

In the blink of an eye Virgil slipped his fingers out of him, lying down on his side and covering himself with the sheets, leaving his phone face up for everyone to see the reason of his arousal.

Logan raised an eyebrow at that, and Virgil grabbed his phone. The look on his face was one of absolute mortification, shame, and embarrassment. Logan smirked a little; Virgil failed to realize that Logan had seen everything.

“Well, this is interesting”

“What the fuck are you still doing in my room?!”

Logan dodged a pillow and closed the door, leaving him and Virgil virtually isolated. He kept his face as calm as he possibly could and walked closer to the bed. Virgil tried to get away but found himself pressed against the wall, and in effort to hide himself he pressed his legs closer to his chest

Logan frowned a little, sitting down in the bed and reaching a hand to touch Virgil’s ankle. He felt the younger side shiver and smirked again, more insistent in his touch

“Why are you hiding?”

“I- B-because-” Virgil stared at him with big eyes, not scared but ashamed

“Three months” Logan shook his head with a resigned smile “Three months fucking my own hand while trying to think it was you, three months desperately trying to avoid getting hard around you, three months trying to avoid thinking of us together”

Logan wasn’t looking at him, keeping is gaze fixed in the ankle he was still caressing, but the smile was still fixed in his face, perhaps a little more insistently now

“And you ruin all that self control in just a minute”

“Logan I-”

“Let me see you”

Virgil blushed, staring at the older side confusedly. When Logan pulled a little on the sheets Virgil was covering himself with the anxious side understood the request. Embarrassedly he lifted the sheets, his still hard cock dripping pre-cum.

He started to shake a little when he felt Logan’s hand slowly lifting from his ankle, starting to follow the shape of his legs. Logan touch was soft, barely there, feathering light and slow, teasing. Virgil bit down on his lower lip to stop the shaky moan from coming out. It was amazing, it was horrible, it was exactly what Virgil wanted and not enough. And Logan was only touching his legs.

Logan was keeping his gaze firmly in Virgil’s face; it was intoxicating to see the younger side slowly losing his self control to the feeling of pleasure. But Logan also knew he couldn’t keep his own lust at bay. He had been given a taste of what Virgil would look like, what Virgil would sound like, and now he was starving for it.

Careful, as to not startle him, Logan pressed his hand more firmly, slowly caressing Virgil’s thighs. The closer Logan got to his dick the more Virgil shuddered, and Logan wanted to see more.

He withdrew his hands completely and Virgil let out a whine, a muffle complain, a sudden request without words to keep going

“Turn around”

“Wha-”

“Turn around babe”

Virgil blushed, his cock jumping at the pet name and a moan breaking up in his throat, he turned around in bed, his dick pressing into the bedding. Virgil couldn’t help but to rut slightly against it, the pressure on his dick feeling amazing after the lack of stimulus.

Logan stared at him hungrily, his eyes roaming over the expense of white skin near him. Carefully he moved his hand to Virgil’s ass, caressing him softly.

Virgil sighed, he was sure he was burning up, but the feeling of Logan’s slightly cold hand on his overheated skin felt amazing. He felt the bed move and yelped in surprise when Logan kissed his ass cheek, leaving open mouthed kisses around the globe and sometimes biting. He raised his backside slightly pushing back against Logan’s mouth and moaned.

“So cute, you are so cute”

Virgil moaned when he felt Logan’s tongue licking across his hole, pressing his tongue against the opening and imitating the movement of fucking. Virgil pressed against Logan’s tongue and shuddered, his body wracking with shivers and his breathing going heavy again.

“Logan”

He was breathing heavy, shivering, moaning, and shaking. It felt amazing but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more.

“Tell me to stop” Logan was circling his hole with his pointer finger, kneeling behind him and kissing his shoulder blade, he sounded pained “Tell me to stop and I will, tell me to stop and I’ll never touch you like this again, tell me no and we both can pretend this never happened”

Virgil moaned, raising his back more and widening the space between his knees. He was presenting himself as much as he could, and the embarrassment was eating him alive. But this was what he wanted, he couldn’t imagine saying no to Logan

“Don’t stop, please”

Logan groaned, reaching to grab the bottle of lube that was in the bed and pressing two of his fingers against Virgil’s rim. He started to finger him and marking his neck while Virgil tried to muffle his moans with the pillow. Virgil moaned when he felt Logan fingering his prostate, and Logan fingered him faster. He pressed a third finger and smirked when Virgil yelped, slowing his movements a little to let the man get used to the feeling

“Logan- p-please”

“Please what?”

“P-please fuck me”

Logan groaned, biting Virgil’s neck and leaving hickeys in the pale skin of his back. He slipped his fingers out of Virgil and grabbed the lube again, lubing up his dick and pressing the head in slow circles around Virgil’s rim, not pressing in yet but teasing him

“Lo-gan!” Virgil stared at him over his shoulders, blushing and desperate “Please!”

Logan grinned, pressing the head of his dick against Virgil’s rim

“Go on, you want me to fuck you? Then do so yourself”

With an annoyed and embarrassed groan Virgil pressed back against Logan’s dick, stopping only once to try and get used to the feeling.

Logan grabbed Virgil’s hips and stilled him, kissing his shoulder again and chuckling breathlessly

“You never stop amazing me”

Logan moved slowly, pulling out and pushing in, being careful to not overwhelm the already sensitive man. If Logan was to be asked, it honestly felt amazing, far better than he could ever imagine. Virgil was clenching around his shaft, surrounding him with warmness and a soft texture, and none of Logan’s fantasies could ever come close to the real feeling

Virgil panting, he felt so full. It was an amazing feeling, with Logan pounding into him, kissing his back and neck and wherever he could actually reach. A broken moan left his lips when Logan starting masturbating him, going as fast as his own hips.

“You want to come don’t you Virgil?”

“Lo-Logan!”

“Come on babe, let go”

Virgil moaned, hiding his face in the pillow, and Logan could fully certain claim that Virgil had said his name in that drawn out moan.

Logan slowed down his movements, slipping out of Virgil’s ass and kissing his cheek softly

“Lo?”

“Yes Virgil?”

“You didn’t come…”

Logan shrugged, not bothered by the fact that he was still rock hard and mostly fully clothed. It didn’t matter if at the end he got to be with Virgil.

But the anxious side had other ideas, turning around and crawling directly to Logan. He kneeled down in front of him, and shyly grabbed his dick, giving it a few pumps and making Logan moan.

Logan placed his hand softly in Virgil’s hair, not pushing him but just letting it rest there. Virgil looked up at him through his eyelashes and softly gave him a few licks to Logan’s member. His dick jumped and Logan groaned, softly pressing his hand more insistently in Virgil’s head. Virgil took Logan’s dick in his mouth, sucking around the head and moaning softly, making the vibrations pleasure the bespectacled man.

He relaxed his throat consciously and tapped Logan’s leg, making him look down.

“Logan”

“Vir-”

“You can do it if you want to” it was a soft whisper, interrupted mostly between licks, and Logan groaned

“You sure you can take it?”

Virgil nodded, sucking on Logan’s tip again and relaxing his throat as much as possible.

Logan trusted forward, watching his dick disappearing onto Virgil’s mouth. He groaned, a part of his brain reminding him that his fantasies were finally coming true.

He could feel Virgil’s tongue massaging the underside of his cock, he could feel him sucking him, letting him fucking his mouth, and suddenly everything was too much

“Virgil, I’m-”

Virgil hummed, letting the vibrations of his mouth drive Logan to the edge. The bespectacled side came with a shudder and a moan, and Virgil swallowed making a grimace

“Salty”

“Apologies”

“It’s okay. Was it good?”

Logan caressed the side of his face, smiling at him gently

“It was fantastic”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr!  
> https://analogically-prinxiety.tumblr.com


End file.
